Made for each other
by Bunnyz1
Summary: Billy Kaplan is sixteen so he has to juggle being a hero and going to high school where he has bully issues but maybe Billy actually has some good luck when the new popular kid in school Finch actually wants to be his friend but does Billy want to be more then friends and what does Finch want? Main Characters: Billy Kaplan, Finch Dai Tommy Shepherd is in it a little.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own Billy or any other Comic book Character or Marvel comics.**

Billy didn't understand why Tommy always thought he knew what was best for Billy. Billy would have been fine at home reading a book or something alone but his annoying twin brother thought otherwise. So now Billy was at a house party playing spin the bottle and all the guys would whine until they got to re-spin if it landed on him. Now it was this guys turn who Billy had never seen before. He wasn't making fun of him like most of the other guys and he seemed to be getting along with everybody. He had short brown hair, icy blue eyes, tan skin, and Billy couldn't help but notice a very toned, Body Build. The guy spun the bottle and it quickly spun finally landing on Billy. Great now here's a chance for the new guy to make fun of the weird gay kid. But the guy didn't make fun of Billy in fact he gave a sweet little smile and came over to where Billy was sitting. I starred at him in amazement as he sat down in front of me. He very slowly leaned forward as if asking permission. I gave it it by closing the distance between us. His kiss is soft, sweet, and gentle. I kiss back trying to saver the moment and even though its just a simple, innocent kiss I feel myself go hard with want. He pulls back slowly probably realizing we need to move on to the next persons turn. He goes back to his seat and the rest of the game is uneventful. When the games over I head outside for some fresh air. Finding one of those swinging outdoor couch's on the porch I sit down and Let myself get lost in thought. Whats his name? why did he not make fun of me? will I ever see him after tonight? did the kiss creep him out? did he feel the sparks like electricity like I did when we kissed? I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice that i'm no longer alone. "Hey" the guy from spin the bottle says. I jump like three feet in the air with shock. "Sorry if I scared you I just wanted to introduce myself, i'm Finch" He says looking generally sorry for scaring me. "Oh don't worry i'm just really jumpy sometimes, anyway my name is Billy oh and its nice to meet you" I say very nervously. "Do you mind if I sit" Finch says motioning to the seat beside me? "Sure" I say in what I hope is a casual tone. He sits down and before he can say anything I blurt out "sorry about you getting stuck kissing me". "Oh don't worry about it i'm gay besides your a good kisser" Finch says. He just outright said he's Gay. I could never do that. I'm shocked to hear this but try to keep my face casual. "So uh Finch what do you like to do"? "Well i'm on the football team but I also really love fashion and also playing video games, anything to do with animals" he reply's. Before I can say anything else Tommy comes outside and says its time to go. I wave goodbye and head home with Tommy. Its to bad i'll probably never see Finch again I think as I curse at myself for not getting his number. Oh well he probably only talked to me to be nice anyway. When we get home Tommy goes to his room and passes out. by the Way Tommy was acting I'm assuming the Punch must have been spiked. I go to my room, turn off the light, and lay down in bed. As I drift off to sleep I think about the kiss, trying to memorize every detail and for the first time in a long time I get a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Finch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Billy, Tommy or anything to do with marvel comics. Chapter 2:

Finch stairs into my Brown eyes with those beautiful icy blue Eyes of his as he leans in and Slowly Kisses me. I kiss back just as Intently.I can't believe this is happening, its almost to good to be true. He slowly runs his hands under my shirt and is starting to take it off, God How I want this Momen- ''BILLY WAKE UP, TIME FOR SCHOOL! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE DO YOU?!'' Tommy Screams at me from across the room. Why did he have to interrupt me from my Dream? I guess it's time to get out of bed and Get dressed. ''What the Heck were you dreaming about?'' ''Billy, I Don't feel like talking about it'' ''It was that guy wasn't it?'' ''No'' I say as my cheeks fill with heat. '' I KNEW IT! You have a crush on that new guy.'' '' No I don't!'' I exclaim. Even though I know Tommy Knows I'm lieing. '' So what were you guys Talking About?'' ''We talked about what he likes to do and then you Barged in'' ''How do you have such a big crush on a guy you don't even know?'' ''Don't ask me Tommy, It's not like I planned it.'' ''You know he goes to our school, Right Billy? ''Really! I mean really? I never noticed him at school before.'' ''Probably because he just transferred, And apparently he's instantly Popular as well, All the Girls are after him, and some guys too. Is he straight?'' ''He told me he was Gay'' ''So not fair, girls are all over him, and he probably doesn't notice them hitting on him all the time.'' '' I'm gonna hop in the Shower before school, See ya Tommy.'' ''Later.'' After my shower I come out to find that Tommy has already left for school, Looks like I'm walking there myself. In third period (AKA Math Class) I Notice Finch walks into the Classroom and sits beside a girl named Stacey who saved a Seat for him. When he sits down Stacey Leans towards him. Finch doesn't even seem to acknowledge that Stacey is Brushing her cheast against him. The rest of the day was uneventful, other than the Typical me getting called names and a couple of Slams against the Locker. The Bell rings after last Period. Finally, Schools over. Everyone rush's to leave as I try to avoid Bryan and Jacob, The guys who seem to enjoy beating me up as much as I like to Save their nowhere in sight. I'm halfway home when Bryan and Jacob walk over. "Hey freakshow thought we'ed let you go without saying goodbye" they tease? "Please just leave me alone I mutter as I try to brush past them. Jacob grabs me by the sholder and pushs me against the wall of a building. I'm in for the beating of my life now I think as as Jacob brings up his fist. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Billy, any comic book character, or marval comics. **

CHAPTER 3: I closed my eye's waiting for the hit but it never came. I heard a cry of pain and opened my eye's to find Bryan was on the ground and Jacob was being held in a arm lock by Finch. "Why were you about to throw a punch at Billy?" Finch said sounding generally curious. "Because he's a gay mutant freak!" Jacob said. "First of all your jealous because he's more powerful then you, so i'd be watching what I was saying if I was you because he could easily kick your butt if he wanted to or toast you to pieces with lightning bolts, secondly I don't see why your teasing him and not me because face it guys i'm gay too, and thirdly why are you bugging him for just being who he is, thats like if I made fun of you for being straight and human." Byran got up off the ground and ran away. Finch released Jacob from the arm lock after he apologized and then Jacob ran off. "Thanks but you didn't have to do that" I muttered. "I know" Finch said. "Well I should probably be getting home" I said as I started to walk. "Mind if I walk with you, my house is in this direction?" "Yeah sure no problem" I said nervously. This was to good to be true I thought first Finch standing up for me, then walking me home. Did I die and go to heaven I wondered? "So how long have you known your gay for?" Finch asked. "Since I was thirteen and had a crush on this boy from school, how about you?" "Since I was twelve, I was in denial but my mom told me there was nothing wrong with it and turns out she was right about me being gay and about there being nothing wrong with it, I think I was just scared of being bullied." Were you always so popular?" "No only the past two schools." I realized I was walking slower not wanting the conversation to end. "So how do you like our school so far" i asked? "It's the best so far hopefully I won't be switching this time" he replied. "So have you made any friends yet?" "Yeah about five, your brother seems to be jealous of me though, so do you know what he's jealous about? "Probably because all the girls are all head over heels for you already and it's only your second day." Yeah but that's probably only because i'm the new guy." "Yeah but you seem pretty likable to me" I blurted out as I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "Thanks" Finch says with a smile. "So do you maybe want to hang out some time or something but not if you don't want to? oh never mind" I stammer! "Sure i'd like to do that, do you want my number to call? "Yes! I mean yeah sure.'' I'm pretty sure I can't get anymore red. Finch pulls a piece of paper and a pencil from his backpack, writes down his number, and hands it to me. I tuck it in my pocket and almost give out a squeal of joy. "You'll actually call me right?" "If I don't get nervous and chicken out." "Can I have your number just in case then" Finch says smiling even more then he already was. "I guess but i'm kind of a loser, you might be better off talking to somebody more normal." "I don't like normal, not to mention i've been in your place before." I saw we had reached my street, I quickly wrote down my number, and said "Well this is my street, so see you around." See you Finch said and countiued walking farther down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Billy, Tommy or and Comic book Characters or Marvel Comics**

**Chapter Four:**

Oh my Gosh, What do I wear? How do I act? What will He think of me? Those were my Thoughts before leaving the House. Finch Called four days after I gave him my Number and asked to hang out the Next day, Which is Today. Were Hanging out at His house. He only Lives three Blocks Away. Maybe we could hang out more often, at Least if he Doesn't hate hanging out with me. Tommy Was making fun of me about how excited I am about hanging out with Finch. I ended up wearing a Plain, Blue T-shirt and a pair of Jeans. Here I am, Walking to Finch's house. I knock on the Door and seconds later, Finch answered. ''Hey, Come in." Finch said with one of his Charming smiles. He smile started to get more wide, I wondered why. Then I realized I was staring at him and not answering him. ''oh uh, Hey.'' I said trying to figure out if I could sound any more ridiculous. He moved aside so I could walk inside. ''thanks for coming. I hope you don't mind I couldn't leave the House today, there's Nobody to watch the Baby tonight.'' ''The Baby?'' '' oh yeah, I didn't tell you about him, did I? I have a Son, his name is Nathan. He's three months old.'' Wow, I didn't expect that coming. I thought to myself '' I thought you were Gay?'' I questioning out loud. '' Sorry I didn't mean that in a Bad way. It's just, You said you found out when you were 12 you were Gay, You sleep with girls? Woops! I said that out loud didn't I? Just forget everything I said. Sorry.'' '' It's fine, and Yeah I used to sometimes, My dad doesn't like that I'm gay so I was hoping Sleeping with Girls would make him Happy. Nathan's mom left him at my Dad's house and ran off. I lived with my Dad at the Time and saw her run and recognized her, Did a Blood test and He's mine. At the Time I was freaking out, I knew nothing about kids, But I'm happy I decided to keep him. And yeah I am Gay.'' ''When you lived with your Dad? You live with your mom?'' I asked. ''No she died from cancer when I was 12, My dad didn't want to live with me or Nathan so he bought a house for me and Nathan to live in.'' ''Oh'' Is that all I could say? Oh. Gosh I'm so not cool. "Oh Finch i'm so sorry to hear that" I mutter. "Yeah thanks for the support" Finch reply's with a sweet little smile. "So can I meet Nathan?" I ask. "Sure." Finch leads me into the living room where Nathan is sitting in his baby swing. "Awwww he's so adorable!" I squeal. Finch smiles, takes Nathan out of the swing, and plops him into my arms. "So Billy what do you like to do in your free time?" Finch asks. "Uh read, play video games, watch movies, that kind of thing" 'I'm going to put Nathan to bed now, sorry you can't hold him longer but I promise you can hold him for longer later okay?" "Sure I say. I wait down stairs as Finch puts Nathan to bed. "Hey I throw a pizza in the oven so I hope you didn't eat dinner before you came Finch says as he comes back into the room" "No I didn't so i'm starving, so uh what do you want to do?" I ask nervously. "We could watch some tv while we eat'' he suggests. "Sure.'' After we finish our pizza Finch goes to the kitchen to rinse off our plates as I take a look around the room. Its a nice room, not one of those designer living rooms with the uncomfortable furniture but the kind of living room that has a homey kind of feel. As i'm looking around the room I hear a loud crash outside. I run to look out the window and see that it has began to thunderstorm. Finch comes back in and says "yeah its storming pretty bad out there, so if you want you can spend the night and i'll just sleep on the couch. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, spend the night at Finch's house, thank God for thunderstorms I think. "Yeah sure thanks" I say. "Yeah no problem" We decide to watch a horror movie, so Finch grabs us some blankets, and we settle down on the couch to watch the movie. We're only ten minuets when I get scared and practically dive into Finch's arms. "Oh sorry" I stammer. I notice Finch isn't pushing me off, he's just stairing at me with a look I can't read on his face. Before I can think to stop myself I lean forward and kiss him. He instantly kisses back, his arms locking around my waist. Is this really happening is all I can think, well that and a millon other dirty thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Billy, Any comic book characters or Marvel Comics.**

**Chapter five:**

I can't believe this is really happening, could this be another dream i'm having? and if it is I really hope I never have to wake up. Finch is running his hands up and down my sides causing me to shiver in pleasure and let out a rather loud moan. I hungrily kiss his lips desperately wanting everything at happen at once but at the same time wanting to savor the moment. I slowly run my hands under Finch's shirt, then i take it off, throw it across the room, and let my hands explore every inch of Finch's chest and abbes. Finch begins to kiss from my lips down my neck and over my chest and stomach. Then he lightly pushes on my hips causing me to stand up. He then removes my jeans and very slowly slips off my briefs. I pull him up by the arms so we're both standing and begin showering him in kisses again. We begin to carefully make our way up the stairs and into the master bedroom. I eagerly take off Finch's pants and boxers and then stand frozen in shock. Not only his his manhood huge but I can't believe how turned on he is, could that have really been my doing I wonder? "Whats wrong?" Finch asks nervously noticing that i'm not moving. "Nothings wrong, your perfect" I mutter as I gently take hold of his manhood very slowly moving my hand up and down. Finch throws back his head and gives out a moan of pleasure. I continue moving faster and faster until Finch comes into my hand. Before I can do anything else Finch pushes me backward onto the bed, gets on top of me, and starts thrusting up and down causing wonderfully amazing friction. Oh god this is the most amazing thing I've ever felt! I think to myself. We are both so turned on that it doesn't take very long before we both come. Then Finch lets out a satisfied sigh and settles down beside me in bed. I intently snuggle against him. "Goodnight Finch" I whisper. "Goodnight Billy" he whispers with a sleepy smile. I burrow my face into his neck. Soon I drift off to sleep replaying what happened over and over in my dreams and no matter how hard my mind try's it can't make the memory any more perfect then it already is. I wake up in the morning to see that Finch isn't in bed. I quickly get dressed, grab my cell and scramble down the stairs, i'm about to leave when I find Finch in the living room feeding Nathan. Oh so I didn't scare him off? That's good. So instead of leaving I go and sit in the living room. Finch is wearing sweat-pants and no shirt. Wow he looks sexy. Finch looks up at me and smiles that all too familiar charming smile. ''Morning Billy.'' '' Good Morning, Finch." I say with a cheesy smile. "I know this great place around the block to eat, wanna go get some breakfast with Nathan?" Finch asked. Before thinking I said yes!, not like I was going to say no, but it came out a little more eager than I would have liked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Billy, Tommy, or anything to do with marvel comics.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

We got the a near by restaurant called Dal's. I wonder what thinks about last night? Was it a mistake in his mind? Did he enjoy it? Are things going to be awkward now? To him was it just a meaningless one night stand? And what did it mean to me? All this ran through my head as we sat down to eat. Finch set Nathan down in one of those baby high chairs you can use at restaurants and sat down across from me studying the menu. I couldn't help but stair at him. He's just so perfect with his dreamy blue eyes, his dazzling good looks, and a personality to match. I couldn't of dreamed up a better guy if I tried but like with all pretty packages did that mean there was a catch? Was Finch just to good to be true? Just then a waitress walked over to our table and said "hi I'm Maggie, I'll be your hostess today, so what can I get for you today folks?" "I'll get your special today the bacon grilled cheese sandwich and I'll have a water to drink please Maggie" Finch said with a charming, sweet smile. Maggie blushed, twirling her hair around her finger, and fluttering her eyelash's. Wanting to interrupt this moment I blurted out "I'll have your uh steak and a coke please." picking the first this I saw on the menu. "Will that be the 8 inch or" "Sure that" I replied before she could finish speaking. "I'll be right back with that.'' she said giving Finch one more smile before walking away. "You okay Billy, you seem kind of tense?" Finch asked a worried expression on his face. "What me...yeah fine.. uh what makes you say that?" Wow I thought could that answer have sounded anymore nervous. "I don't know , you just seem uncomfortable" Finch said still looking worried. "Yeah I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep as you know because well uh you know we were uh up late." "Sorry" Finch said looking down. "No its fine, that was great, we should like do it again sometime" I could tell this was a stupid thing to say because Finch looked hurt but before I could say anything Maggie came back with our food. "Is there anything else I can get you folks?" Maggie said only looking at Finch as if I wasn't even there. "No we're good, thanks" Finch replied without looking up. Maggie left and we ate our meals in silence. I was trying to think of what to say to fix this but all I could come up with saying is how much of an idiot I am to order a huge steak for breakfast. Stop thinking about the food you moron and start thinking about what your going to say to make things right I scolded myself. First lets figure out what I said wrong. Well that's a no brainer we should do it again sometime makes it sound like Finch is just some guy I'd call up when I need sex. Now what was I going to say to fix it? I didn't want finch thinking I didn't like him as a friend too. I mean the sex was great but having him as a friend was much more important to me. "Look Finch I didn't mean the lets do it again sometime comment in a bad way, it was more of a joke, I really do want to be friends, not to say that last night wasn't great and all" I blurted out without thinking. "Well I'm glad you had a good time Billy, now if you don't mind I've got some stuff I have to go do" and with that Finch picked up Nathan, set down money for the breakfast, and left the restaurant before I could say anything else. Great I thought as I walked home. You have one person who is actually nice to you and could maybe be your friend and you have to go and mess it up. No wonder nobody wants to be your friend. I got home stomping up the stairs and collapsing onto my bed. I always complain about how my life is so unfair but it turns out my life sucks all because I suck and I ruin it for myself. Next time I see Bryan or any of the other kids who beat me up I should thank them for punishing me because truly I really might deserve it. I spend the rest of the day in bed, sulking. And tomorrow I have to go to school and see Finch at school. I'd really rather die then face him after what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Billy, Tommy or anything to do with Marvel**** Comics.**

**Chapter Seven:**

I know this probably won't get any reviews but if you could tell me what you think of the story so far that would be great. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Five: Finch's POV I can't believe it. Finch thought to himself while walking down the street away from Dal's. I actually thought I met a nice guy but apparently all he wanted was sex. In a couple of months maybe I'll have to switch this school too. For once I just want to find a school were I don't have to deal with my Dad or get used or bullied non-stop or beat-up. I mean I'm not getting picked on that much, but I actually like Billy and it seems like he's either using me or setting me up of the prank of the year or something. It seems like the only thing in life that's good right now is Nathan. I looked down at Nathan who was smiling at me. I kissed him on the forehead and continued walking. I liked Billy. I really liked him. And for him it was all just a plan. It's not this is the first set up I've been on but it always hurts and for some reason this one would hurt more than the rest. I really wish my Mom was here right now. She would know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I looked into Nathan's blue eyes that resembled my own.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll do my best to fill in both roles." I kissed him on the forehead and continued walking.

Finally home. I thought to myself. I opened my door to see my Dad standing in the living room. His short black hair was tidy, like usual, also as usual, and he was wearing a designer black suit with a white dress shirt and his green eyes glared at me, also as usual. My Dad looked at me with such disappointment as he always did. I quickly shoved past him and entered Nathan's room and put him in the crib. Then I left the room making sure to close the door behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked my dad trying to look casual.

"Is it true you were at Dale's with a guy?" My dad asked although I had a feeling he already knew the answer. I decided I was going to lie.

"No." I said firmly trying no to look nervous. The look on my Dad's face said that he knew I was lying. My Dad stomped towards me throwing a fist at my face. I tried not to react while I felt my face swelling up but I think I let out a grunt.

"Why would you lie to me?!" My dad shouted at me.

"Because it was worth a try, you were going o freak on me if I told you the truth." I said still trying to keep straight face.

"Why would you do that to me?!" My dad screamed, I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "You know how bad this is going to look?" My dad asked.

"Honestly I think punching your 16 year old in the face is going to look a lot worse." I said. He kneed me in the gut. I looked down at his knee and when he removed it from my gut I clenched m stomach, when I raised my head again he gave me another blow to the face. I let out a whine. And I heard my Dad chuckle.

"How did you know I was there with him?" I asked barley able to get the words out through he pain.

"I had a contact there." My Dad said, sounding smug.

"Who?" I asked. I also feared the answer.

"Who do you think?" My dad had a smug smile own his face, ten his face went to disappointment. "If you make me look bad, I'll kill you." My dad didn't want to look bad because he was a famous lawyer and think a gay son would ruin his reputation. My dad glared at me, shoved past me and left. After he left I wen to go check on Nathan, he was sleeping. I then went and lied down on the couch and went though memories. Good ones from when I was young, then memories from growing up and then the old good memories were about Nathan. By the time I went through all the memories I was almost. I then processed what happened with my dad. Who was the contact? I thought. One name came to mind.

Billy.

I put my hands to my face and started sobbing. I've hand enough of this day and was about to head upstairs to go to bed when I head a knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Billy, Tommy or anything to do with Marvel Comics

Sorry we haven't posted in a while. And I'm also sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the previous chapter. I wasn't using my Computer and the Laptop I was using was really so when I was typing all the letters in. Again I'm sorry. I hope you could understand the spelling mistakes. Again I'm really sorry for all of them.

Chapter Eight:

Before I could get to the door it opens. No way. I think to myself. I must be dreaming.

"Yes you are, Honey" My Mom says with the gentle smile I miss so much.

"Mom I missed you so much and its been so hard without you."

"I know honey I know."

"Mom what should I do?" I continued. "Life is so hard right now and now it turns out Billy was just using me like all the rest."

"My sweet son, not everything is always as it seems, just hang in there Finch, your a strong, smart, wonderful person and if you set your mind to it I know you can handle anything this life can throw at you." Mom said with a knowing smile.

"Mom what do you mean not everything is how it seems?" I asked.

"I can't give you all the answers, Finch, that would be cheating. but just tell me one thing." "Whats that?"

"Do you love Billy?" My Mom asked. I thought about this. Did I love Billy Kaplan? Well I thought about him nonstop since I met him and I already had trouble imaging life without him but that doesn't mean I'm in love or does it? Well this setup hurt way more then any I'd ever felt. So it was definitely different then all the times before.

''Yes...yes I do." I finally answered.

"I know it may have sounded bad but you have to try to trust him and just take a leap of faith Finch, you won't be sorry you did." Mom replied.

"I'll try mom, I'll try to trust Billy." Your waking up now Finch, I have to go." Mom said with a sad look on her face. No! No she couldn't leave now not so soon.

"Mom no please I need you!" I pleaded.

"I will see you one day Finch and from that day on we will never be apart again." "

Mom I love you." I cry out. Mom opens her mouth to answer back but the image becomes blurry and I suddenly bolt up wide awake. I'm still on the couch. I guess I never went up stairs. I wonder what was with that dream. It felt so real. But I guess all dreams do. Before I could think much more about it the phone rang. "Hello." I said. "Hi its Tommy, Billy's brother, we met at school and I just wanted to invite you to a party at 75 oak street tomorrow night at nine thirty?"

"Sure see you there Tommy, bye." I said as I hung up. Well I had said in my dream that I would try to trust Billy so the party seems I just the right place to start. Then I went up stairs and lay down in bed. OK mom I'll try I whispered before I drifted back to sleep


End file.
